


The Other Word for Sorrow is Joy by Luc Court

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Last Exile
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: After all has been said and done in war, it's always the work of the survivors to carry on. Prompt: 'wedding, sophie & alex, marrying vincent.





	The Other Word for Sorrow is Joy by Luc Court

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ prior to 2013

**Fic** : [The Other Word for Sorrow is Joy by Luc Court](http://archiveofourown.org/works/41881)  
**Length** : 0:15:14  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/The%20Other%20Word%20for%20Sorrow%20is%20Joy%20by%20Luc%20Court.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
